


Amusing the King

by BangtanpickCdust



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Gratuitous Smut, Jackson Wang-centric, King Oh Sehun, Protective Jackson, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanpickCdust/pseuds/BangtanpickCdust
Summary: Jackson is the groomer hired to train the newest batch of courtesans coming to the castle. The king assigns him to Sammy personally when she is too nervous/inexperienced to please him.  Complications arise when it comes time for Sammy to go back, but Jackson can't seem to leave her alone...WARNING ⚠️!!!!This book contains detailed and explicit descriptions of sex, sex acts, and other mature content. This content will be present in most chapters. You should stop reading now if you are sensitive or too young. Otherwise, enjoy 😉
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

I couldn't believe my eyes when I opened the letter that formally invited me to the court of King Oh Sehun. I stared blankly at it, honestly shocked that I'd been chosen, my mind reeling about what this would mean for my family. My father would receive a promotion to a better paying job, and my family's social status would increase dramatically. I didn't much care about that last part, but it was hugely important to my parents.

I still wasn't Chosen yet, but this letter gave me the opportunity that so many girls dreamed of- to be able to present myself to the king and be considered for marriage. It was a great honor. I couldn't believe this was happening!

My family were what would be considered middle class, but my parents had always been social climbers. Our relationship wasn't always wonderful, but I loved them, and I knew that they would be excited about this. Hell, my mother would be blown away. She hadn't thought too much of my chances, and had told me not to get my hopes up...

It was true that I wasn't the most beautiful girl out there. My eyes were too close together and my hair was frizzy, and I was clumsy...but I was intelligent, my parents always stressed that, and I believed I could offer engaging conversation, and perhaps interest the king in that way. I'd been being groomed for this opportunity my entire life.

King Oh Sehun was born a few years before I was, and had been sending out invitations like the one I'd received for the last 4 years, since he'd turned 21. No one knew why he hadn't selected a wife yet, but every girl of marriageable age across the country had been holding her breath every time a round of invitations didn't yield a betrothal.

The King was a very attractive man. All of the pictures I'd seen in magazines and on TV told me so. I was sure girls would be lining up for him even if he weren't the King. I wondered what he was like in person though? I found him attractive, but he didn't thrill me in the way he seemed to excite most girls.

I was going through with this regardless...but I hoped he was interesting and attractive in person...I shook my head, feeling tense and trying to dispel the feeling. I was getting ahead of myself. I wanted to be Chosen, but honestly, I would probably be up against girls much more attractive than me...anyway, it was definitely not certain that I would be picked.

I put down the letter and gnawed nervously on my lip, a habit my mother condemned and just one more reason I needed to 'try harder to be attractive'. I sat down in a kitchen chair, staring blankly at the wall as the afternoon sun bathed our large, modern kitchen in its light. A wave of anxiety washed over me as I thought about telling my parents about this.

I knew they would be thrilled... but then what? What was going to be asked of me? Did I even have what it took to be a Courtesan? What if I failed? I wasn't...experienced...but that was good? Right? One of the stipulations for consideration was virginity...so what was I worried about? I stood up and firmed up my resolve.

No. I was not going to do this to myself. Clearly the King, or someone who was in charge of selecting girls for him, had been interested in what I brought to the table. I had been selected, and I owed it to my family to do my best. I had just as much chance as anyone...no matter what mother said...


	2. Joyless

I couldn't believe how nervous I felt, standing in front of the King. I was in the most opulent room I had ever seen. The wallpaper was silk, and the chandelier probably cost as much as my entire _house_. The other girls looked as nervous as I felt...but the King just stood there, his eyes and face completely dispassionate as he looked us over, one by one. He seemed so...cold, and _joyless_. 

My heart sank as I examined whether or not I even truly wanted to be picked. Could I marry this guy and live my life by his side? He seemed like he didn't want to be here, and this whole thing was a giant nuisance. Maybe he didn't even want to get married? 

I froze as he stopped in front of me, his cold, dark eyes scanning over my face and figure in the black dress I wore. It hurt to see the utter lack of appreciation in his face as he looked me over. I'd tried hard. I'd spent most of the day being primped and plucked and styled and then taped into this damn uncomfortable dress, my heels raw and bloody from the straps on the impossibly high heels I wore. It all seemed to be for nothing, though, as he looked at me once more and then moved on. 

I didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed, and worse still, my body decided to take that and turn it into nausea. I honestly thought I might puke on the thick, expensive looking carpet as the King walked away. 

It wasn't that he wasn't good looking. He might be the most good looking man I'd ever seen up close...but his eyes were...so _cold_. He looked like he never laughed or smiled. I was almost scared of the idea of sleeping with him. Definitely not that way I'd pictured feeling before I lost my virginity. 

Maybe he was gay and this was all a ruse to get an heir and then I wouldn't have to sleep with him anymore after I fulfilled my end of the bargain? I shook my head and made a little noise of contempt for myself. I was getting ahead of things again. He hadn't picked me, and if the look on his face just now had been any indicator, he wasn't going to.

I froze and held my breath as he finished eyeing the last girl, coming back to stand roughly in the center of the line that we had formed in front of him. "Thank you for coming" he said quietly, his voice low and deep, just as joyless and cold as the expression on his face and in his eyes. Several of the girls nodded and smiled, making little sounds of happiness at hearing his voice. I remained silent. I didn't think my voice would cooperate right now if I had to speak, anyway. 

"You all know why I've called you here. I'm sorry that so many of you will be disappointed...but I've made a decision" he said, pacing the floor in front of the line of girls I was in. "I owe it to this kingdom, and to my family to finally make a choice" he declared. "One of you, will be my wife" he finished, casting sharp looks at some of the girls who squealed in excitement, as if he were supremely annoyed by their boisterous emotions. 

At this point I was just waiting for him to make a decision so I could go home to my normal life of disappointing my parents and muddling through my college courses. I wasn't cut out for this Courtesan stuff, and I'd only honestly done it to appease my parents. I'd tried my best, and now -

"Samantha, would you please come up here with me?" I heard the King say. I looked up with a start, sure my ears had deceived me, shocked further at the way his dark eyes rested on me as he outstretched his palm. He made an irritated little sound and held out his hand further, and I shot forward, galvanized into action by both his irritation and the envious looks drilling into me from the other girls.

I wobbled up to him and took his offered hand, searching his face for _some_ emotion...some _hint_ as to why he had chosen me...but his face was inscrutable and cold and I turned my eyes down to the floor as he gently held my hand. "The rest of you may go" he said tersely, leading me into a study-like room through a side door, not bothering to even look at me, or spare a glance for the dejected and grumbling mass of girls exiting the room. The new room he lead me into was smaller, but no less fancy. 

"You'll need to sign a betrothal contact" he said, as if the whole thing were super irritating, and he only wished to be done with it swiftly. "It simply states that you will go through with the marriage and willingly provide me with an heir. In return, you will become queen and enjoy all of the benefits that come with the title, as well accepting and carrying out your responsibilities to the royal family. 

"Why me?" I asked quietly, signing the papers and looking up into his face. I didn't want to bother him, but I was beyond curious, _mystified_ , even. He didn't seem to like me, in fact, he'd seemed much more interested in some of the other girls. I hadn't even been able to absorb all that he'd said about the contract, still stuck on why he'd chosen me. 

He smirked. "You're quiet. I like that" he said, shrugging his shoulders, the faint hint of a grin playing across his lips as he took in the look of surprise on my face. It was attractive, and I was taken aback, wondering for the first time if maybe he smiled once in a while...

"Oh" I said, honestly at a loss for words. "That's good" I added, feeling like an idiot, but unable to find anything more elegant or courtly to say. 

"Word will be sent to your family, and I'll arrange for the moving of your things into the suite of rooms you'll occupy" he said absently, waving the matter away and walking toward the door. 

"My King?" I called after him, unsure what I was supposed to do. He turned, looking irritated again, as if he had honestly almost forgotten that I was even still standing here. 

"Sehun" he corrected me. "All of that _'my king'_ business is...unnecessary" he said, seeming like he'd wanted to describe it in some more biting way, but had fought to be at least civil. I swallowed hard and nodded. 

"I apologize my - Sehun" I corrected, registering the look of approval in his eyes when I corrected myself and obeyed his orders. "Forgive me...but as your wife...won't I share quarters with you?" I asked, immediately regretting my question due to the scornful look he gave me. 

"Of course not" he said, matter of factly. "Dinner is being served up in your rooms. I'll call for you later tonight" he said, waving me, and the whole situation, away as he walked out of the room without another word. 

I took a deep breath as the door clicked closed, not knowing if I wanted to puke, or cry, or panic. I'd never imagined that he would be so...whatever he was being. This was almost the worst case scenario. I didn't know if I could be the wife of a man like Sehun. I sat shakily down in the nearest chair and did some deep breathing. 

I had to overcome this fear. I'd been chosen. My family would be thrilled, and even if I wasn't in love, or even _loved_...I would be queen. I wouldn't ever want for anything. My family needed the opportunities that came with my place next to Sehun...no matter what my personal feelings might be. I could do this. I had to. Failure wasn't an option. 

I shivered as I imagined going back home and trying to live a normal life after I'd refused to marry the king of our land. How silly was that?! Nope. I just had to grow a thicker skin. Besides, maybe he would warm up a bit once we got to know each other? He couldn't really be that cold and unhappy all of the time...could he? 

My head turned as a butler looking man in a tuxedo walked into the room and bowed to me. "This way, my lady" he said, his manner as stiff and formal as I had come to expect people to be in the palace, even in the short time I'd been here. 

I sighed to myself as I followed the butler on his silent progression through the palace and up what seemed like miles of stairs, to a suite of rooms that would be mine. He simply opened the doors and closed them behind me as I walked in. I stared, open mouthed at all of the finery that lay before me. 

Everything was done in white lace and white silk. The bedding, the walls, everything. There was a bathroom the size of my old bedroom at home, and a walk in closet that was probably bigger than most people's bathroom! I'd expected the palace to be luxurious, but this almost felt over the top. I gnawed on my lower lip nervously as I tried to imagine myself ever being comfortable here. 

The thought alone brought up a tidal wave of panic that seemed to want to pull me under. How could I possibly do this? I'd made a terrible mistake. _Holy shit_. What had I _done?_

I was almost hyperventilating, and I sat down hard on the soft, pillowy surface of the big bed... _my_ bed...trying to get ahold of myself. I needed to stop this. I was a different person now. I had to be strong and resilient. I'd crossed the threshold of the point of no return. The time to be scared and selfish had passed the moment I'd come to the palace. 

I could do this. I _would_ do this. 

________________________________________________________________________________

I'd eaten dinner alone, feeling lonely and tired after I'd called my mother, who had been thrilled, but obviously very worried that I was going to do something to ruin this for her. I hated her low opinion of me, and seemed to be constantly trying to earn her approval. Sometimes I wondered if she even loved me that much...

Whatever. I was sure that she'd finally approve of me once I'd done my part and married Sehun, securing her and my father's places in the royal hierarchy. That seemed to be all they'd been striving for my whole life...I didn't understand their craving for social advancement, but I was pleased that I could help them. We had our problems, but I loved them and wanted to make them happy and proud. 

I tapped my foot, going over to the large book shelf that adorned one whole wall of my room. I loved books, and that had been a bright spot for me, when I'd settled down enough to really look around. Maybe I could read to take my mind off of everything? I was going to go crazy if all I did was stare at the wall and wait for Sehun to call for me.

I practically jumped out of my skin when a knock sounded at my door. I took a deep breath, putting down the book I'd been reading and walking over to answer the door, smoothing the dress I'd been wearing nervously as I went. This was it. Here we go...

I opened the door with a smile on my face, registering the bland look of the butler, the same person who'd originally deposited me in these rooms. "The King requests your presence in his rooms, my lady. Come along" the butler said, turning on his heel and leading me briskly down the hall, around a turn, and then stopping at an ornate door that could only be the entrance to the King's chambers. 

The butler knocked and Sehun could be heard beckoning him to open the doors. "Your betrothed, your highness" the butler said, bowing deeply and closing the doors behind me after I walked in. 

Sehun's rooms were similar to mine, only done in different colors, with more masculine fabrics. My eyes wandered the different framed pictures on his walls, and the little personal touches that made the rooms his. I saw various different magazines strewn about, and a couple of the posters of movies he'd been in were framed on the walls as well. 

"Come to me" Sehun commanded, standing up from where he'd been lounging in a chair and holding out his hand in the same way he had earlier, when he'd chosen me. 

I walked closer to him, feeling hesitant. I didn't know this person. I didn't know how to handle him...didn't even know if he liked me. I gave him my hand and he pulled me into his body, leaning down, his breath on my lips a millisecond before he kissed me. It should have felt good. I _wanted_ it to feel good...but it just...felt...like being kissed. 

He guided my hand down to the bulge in his pants and I started messaging it tentatively. I didn't really know what I was doing, and he didn't give me any feed back. I looked up at him, but his eyes were closed, his face up toward the ceiling...it was like he wasn't even here with me. 

"Do that with your mouth. Go down" he commanded, still not looking up at me, his hands coming up to gently push on my shoulders, his mouth twitching a little as I did as he asked and got down on my knees. I swallowed hard and gently, hesitantly opened his pants, stroking his cock slowly while I braced myself to suck on it. 

This was all new. I didn't know if what I was doing felt good. I wished he'd give me some sign that he was enjoying it...I leaned in and kissed his cock, slightly mollified by the way his breath hitched at the feeling of my lips. I opened my mouth and started sucking on just the head, fighting back panic as I realized that there was no way I was taking all of him into my mouth. It was too big, and I was going to gag and puke all over him for sure. 

I started shaking and he sighed, pulling me up abruptly and going back to kissing me, seeming annoyed with me, a fact that made me even more stiff and awkward. I felt like crying, realizing that he hadn't liked what I was doing, and that's why he'd stopped me. Shit...this wasn't going well. 

I registered his sigh of irritation as he ran has palm down my back to my ass and I stiffened, feeling tense, before he pulled away and looked me over. "You're very unyielding...far too timid and unsure of yourself...this is awkward" he said, stepping away from me. "I hate that" he added, giving me a rather harsh look. 

I furrowed my brows, holding back stupid tears. "I'm sorry, Sehun" I said meekly. "I've just...I don't know..." I sighed in frustration and looked up at him. "What do you want from me? You don't even seem to like me" I added, knowing, deep down, that his perceived dislike was the root cause of our awkwardness physically. 

"Hm" he said, pursing his lips and looking up at the ceiling. "You can go" he said waving me away. 

"Just like that?" I asked, gobsmacked that he wasn't yelling at me, or clarifying, or reassuring, or... _anything_. He gave me a cold look and shook his head, sitting back down in the chair he'd been in like he was exhausted by my neediness. 

"You need training. I'm not interested in teaching you how to be sexy. Jackson will come for you in the morning. He... _specializes_ in my likes and dislikes. He will groom you so that hopefully we can avoid any more nights like...this" he said, gesturing toward me, and then walking abruptly out of the room. 

I just stood there, too shocked to move. What a _dick_. _Seriously?_ And who was this _Jackson_ person? I wasn't an animal that needed grooming! This was ridiculous.

I sighed in defeat and headed back to my rooms, relieved when I found them without trouble, plopping down on my bed and thinking about my situation. Ok, so he didn't find me sexy. What was some other _guy_ going to do about that? Maybe...maybe teach me what Sehun liked so I could.. _.do_....those things? The thought kind of turned my stomach right now, but what choice did I have?

I couldn't go back to my home in disgrace. My family would never forgive me for ruining this opportunity for them. We'd be outcasts. My father would lose his job. Our lives would be ruined. I had to do what I could here. I didn't doubt that the contract we'd signed only bound _me_ into this arrangement with Sehun...but he seemed to not be giving up on me yet. I could still turn this around.

I undressed and walked into my new closet, finding a comfortable looking silk nightgown to change into. I climbed into bed and closed my eyes, trying to relax against the softness of the pillow where I rested my head. I would do my best. I would learn from this Jackson person, and I _would_ win Sehun over. 

_I had to._


	3. Confidence

I woke up feeling like I hadn't slept, the morning sun streaming through the huge bay window in my bedroom and lighting up the white of my surroundings, making it seem to glow a little. There was no denying that it was beautiful, but I couldn't appreciate it. I felt like I was 90 years old, stiff and sore, like I'd been tossing and turning all night. I probably had been...It took me a moment to register the knocking at my door, and I looked down to make sure all of my important bits were covered before beckoning to whomever was at the door to come in. 

My door swung open and in walked the same butler that had been doing things for me since the moment I walked in the door to the palace and was chosen by Sehun to be his queen. I gave him a friendly smile as I realized that he was carrying my breakfast tray. My stomach rumbled right on cue, and I was thankful for the food. 

"Thank you for this" I said, happily getting out of bed and walking over to the little dining nook by the window, where the breakfast tray was waiting for me. 

"Think nothing of it, my lady. Your needs and wants are mine to fulfill" he said, bowing formally.

"Are there more servants who do what you do?" I asked, curious, as he stood at attention. My question seemed to throw him a bit...maybe most of the people he took care of didn't bother to ask him questions? Maybe I was out of line and had already violated some nuanced etiquette rule that I hadn't known about.

"Oh, yes, miss. There are a small army of servants and maids throughout the palace. It couldn't run with out us" he said, seeming to recover from his earlier shock, or whatever that had been. "I am your personal butler, and you have also been assigned a lady's maid, who will help you dress and get ready for your day" he added, looking proud of his position within the social hierarchy of the castle. I gathered that being the personal butler to the queen-to-be, was a big deal to him.

"If there is nothing else, my lady, I'll make my departure and leave you to your breakfast" he said, bowing again, and giving me an expectant look. 

"No thank you...what shall I call you?" I asked, stopping mid-thought as I realized that I didn't know this helpful and courteous man's name. 

"I am Furgeson, miss" he said, the ghost of a smile on his face. I smiled back. 

"Well thank you, Furgeson. I'll be fine for now" I said, smiling as he nodded and did that little bow again. I wondered absently if his back ever hurt. 

"Very good. I'll see to it that your maid arrives promptly at half past the hour to help you prepare for your visitor" he said, turning on his heel and walking out of the room, shutting the door with only the most quiet, unobtrusive click. 

I almost asked him who my visitor could possibly be, when I remembered that Sehun had wanted me to meet with his groomer, Jackson. I still balked at the idea of a _groomer_ , but if it would help me to amuse the king, I would do what needs must...

________________________________________________________________________________

After I'd finished eating, I met Trudy, the maid who'd been assigned to me. She was plump and motherly, but was very good at what she did, transforming my hair into a smooth cascade of curls down my back and helping me with my makeup. I looked good, and honestly almost didn't recognize myself in the mirror of the vanity table I was sitting at. 

I'd initially balked at the idea of anyone helping me get ready, but she'd just smiled. She'd explained to me that since I was betrothed to Sehun, people would expect more of my appearance and deportment than they previously had. That thought made me nervous, and I was suddenly thankful for her help. 

She'd let me pick out my own clothing, choosing a simple skirt and off-shoulder blouse that I thought looked cute and summery. It was 90 degrees outside, and I was thankful that she seemed to approve of what I'd chosen. "Remember that ladies in the palace usually wear dresses and skirts" she'd advised. 

"But what if I want to wear jeans or shorts?" I'd asked, not trying to argue, but honestly not sure if I could dress like that all the time. 

"Once in a while won't hurt anything, dear" she'd assured me. "It's what you do most frequently that people will be interested in".

"Will there really be so many people watching me?" I'd asked, trying not to be a nervous wreck, but failing miserably. I'd never been scrutinized before in my life, comfortable in my regular girl anonymity...I guessed it made sense that would change now...I was going to be queen. Wow...

"At first, but their attention will be pulled elsewhere soon enough" she said, smiling as she laid a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Just keep your nose clean in the beginning" she said, laughing when I wrinkled my nose. 

She looked like she was about to say more when there was another knock on my door. "Yes?" I called.

"It's Furgeson, my lady. Mr. Wang is here for you" he said through the door, clearly not planning to open it, as I faintly heard his footsteps receding down the hall. 

"Well, we will be here when you return, dear" Trudy said, smiling proudly at me. "My, but you're a beauty. No wonder our King chose you" she added, making me blush. I glanced in the mirror and she was right. She'd done a great job with my hair and makeup. I looked much better than usual. 

"Bye. Thank you!" I said, giving her a little awkward smile over my shoulder and then heading out my door. I wondered where this groomer was meeting me, and just decided that I would head for the front of the palace. There were sitting rooms there...and if he wasn't there, I would just go out to the front hall. At the very least, I could find someone who knew where I should be going. 

I smiled a little as I walked down the hall, reaching the main floor and pleased with the buzz of activity. I loved all of the energy here. There were servants in black and white zipping all over the place, giving the feeling of a bee hive, everyone doing their own part to keep it running. I sighed a little in relief, having the first inkling that maybe I would be ok here, after all. 

I methodically went to all 4 of the sitting rooms and nobody was in any of them. Then I searched down a hall that lead to a giant library. It was huge. There were even ladders that rolled on tracks to help a person get things from the highest shelves. I promised myself that I would be back here at the earliest possible opportunity. 

Then I finally just went out the large front door, making a b-line for the pretty fountain in the front courtyard that I'd seen on the way in, but had been too nervous to appreciate. It had Koi fish in the pool at the bottom, and the fountain itself was a huge gilded concrete affair, depicting jumping water and sea creatures. It was really something to look at, and I sat on the edge, just watching the fish, taking a breath and trying to think of where I should search next. Note to self: ask where the visitor _is_ , next time! 

"Samantha?" I heard to the side of me, my head snapping up at the sound of my name. I looked for the owner of the warm voice and nodded to the attractive man who was grinning at me from a couple of feet away. 

"That's me" I said, doing an awkward little wave and standing up, smoothing my skirt as he grinned wider, clearly finding my awkwardness amusing. 

"I'm Jackson" he said, extending his hand for me to shake. "You'll be spending the next couple of weeks with me at the quest house not far from here" he said, his smile faltering when my eyes widened. 

"I'm not staying here?" I asked, turning to look at the towering facade of the palace. I hadn't been told that I would have to move again. I'd assumed that Jackson would just come in and teach me whatever I needed to learn, and then leave at the end of the lessons.

Jackson shook his head and looked up at the sky, seeming irritated, and reminding me a whole lot of Sehun in that moment. "I'm sorry" I hastily apologized. I was going to need this guy's help, and the last thing I wanted was to piss him off. "Nobody explained to me that I wouldn't be staying here. It's fine" I added, holding out my hands and giving him a beseeching look. 

His expression changed into a slightly incredulous one and he gave me a real smile, this one lighting up his pretty, warm eyes. He'd been being polite earlier, and now he was being actually friendly. _He was hot._ I blushed a little at the realization of my attraction, then wilted a little on the inside. If only Sehun could be warm like this...maybe I wouldn't need Jackson now...or be so ridiculously attracted to him. 

"Hey, don't worry!" Jackson reassured me, shoulder bumping me in a way that was casual and comforting after all of the formality I'd been steeped in for the last day or so. "I wasn't upset with you...I was just...well...Sehun clearly didn't explain what was going on very well" Jackson said, looking like he was irritated again, but trying not to show it. "He does that..." he added, trailing off and scowling at the palace a little bit. 

I couldn't help but admire his excellent jaw line as he looked away. He was only a couple of inches taller than I was, but I could tell by the way his clothing fit that he was trim and muscular. Not that I was looking. Nope. Not me. 

He grinned at me again, his eyes sparkling as he caught me checking him out, the knowing look on his face making me blush again as my embarrassment brought me out of my thoughts. "You're cute" he observed, seeming to enjoy making me blush. "I see why Sehun chose you" he added.

"He chose me because I was quiet" I said, unable to completely keep the bitterness out of my voice. I was honored that I'd been chosen, and I wanted to do whatever I could to make a good wife to Sehun, but that didn't cancel out the shabby way he'd treated me yesterday night. He'd been a complete asshole, and it still stung a little. 

"Hmm.." Jackson said, his eyes narrowing a little as he studied me, seeming to be thinking more than he was saying. "Ok. Lets get out of here" he said, waving me along with him as he headed off toward a path that lead behind the castle. 

"I thought we were going to the guest house?" I asked, honestly confused as to why we were headed backward, farther into the palace grounds. 

Jackson chuckled and ruffled my hair in a playful way that made me laugh, clearly thinking I was cute again. I won't lie...I kind of liked the attention. Sehun had made me feel very unattractive and unappealing...it was nice to have a hot guy paying attention to me, even if he was probably being paid to do it. 

"The guest house on the back 50 acres, about half a mile from the palace proper" Jackson explained, chuckling at the look on my face and then outright laughing when I childishly stuck my tongue out at him for teasing me. 

"So then why can't I stay at the palace and just come to you?" I asked, honestly confused. 

Jackson gave me a sad look and shook his head. "It just wouldn't work" he said. 

"Why not?" I pushed. I didn't understand what was going on. 

"Sehun doesn't want you there right now" Jackson said gently, clearly having not wanted to divulge that, but I'd kind of made him...shit. Cold fear trickled down my back. This was a big deal. Sehun was on the verge of kicking me out entirely. He didn't even want me in the palace until my ...skills...had improved. Jackson was my last hope.

"Oh" was all I said, looking down at the ground and following Jackson the long-ish trek to the guest house in silence. At least there was a path. It would have taken a whole lot longer and been harder to get there if it weren't for that. 

When we came out of the hedges and into the clearing I smiled and sighed in pleasure. The little field stone cottage was stately and looked like it probably had bedrooms for 5 or 6 people, but it wasn't huge and imposing like the palace. It looked like a nice house that a person could find in virtually any city, but with a story book quality that appealed to me for reasons I couldn't express. I was charmed. There was no other way to say it. 

"Welcome to my place" Jackson said with a grin, grabbing my hand like it was the most natural thing in the world and leading me inside. 

________________________________________________________________________________

After Jackson gave me the tour of his home, the guest house, he let me settle into the room I would be using. It wasn't as grand as my rooms at the palace, but I found myself liking it. It was homey. I didn't feel like an unworthy interloper when I walked into the modest, but finely decorated bedroom. It felt...comfortable, and I was sad to say that had become an alien feeling over the last day or so, when I hadn't been comfortable for more than 5 minutes at a shot. 

"So this is your house?" I asked, settling down in the living room later, with a glass of the excellent red wine that Jackson had poured me after the amazing dinner his cook had made for us. It had taken most of the day for me to settle in, and then dinner had been served and I found myself really enjoying Jackson's company. He was just...everything Sehun _wasn't_ , and I hated myself a little for lamenting the fact that Sehun had to be such a cold, irritable asshat. 

"Yep. I've lived here since I turned 18 and moved out of the big place" he said, shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal. 

I raised my brows and sipped my wine, smiling as he got up and lit a fire, coming back to sit next to where I sat with my legs folded under me on the couch. "You grew up in the palace?" I asked, smiling a little when he grinned at me. 

"I'm actually Sehun's half brother" he said, his pretty, warm, friendly eyes clouding with some emotion I could see him trying to conceal. 

"You and Sehun don't get along?" I asked gently, not wanting to pry, but honestly curious. I didn't know Jackson well, but he seemed like such a nice guy...I didn't want to make him sad with all of my questions. Maybe it was the wine? I wasn't usually this forward.

Jackson shrugged his shoulders like it wasn't a big deal and waved the whole topic away. "It's not that we don't get along...it's more that he's above me in station because of who my mother was" he said, seeing the curious look in my eyes and grinning a little, leaning in. "I'm probably not supposed to tell you this...my mother was one of the harem girls. Sehun was the heir born to the queen...so I'm a lowly groomer, and Sehun is aloud to stomp around and be a huge prick to everyone" he finished, his last words making me laugh out loud as he spoke them. 

"Wow. So he really is like that all the time? I thought maybe he just didn't like me" I only half joked, sobering at the serious expression on Jackson's face. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be bashing your future husband. He didn't used to be how he is. I just think he's unhappy...although god only knows what he's got to be unhappy about" he added, the last part almost completely under his breath. 

"Well, I hope he warms up...or at least isn't mean to me. I have to go through with this, so it's going to suck if he keeps up with how he's been" I said, honestly hoping that things got better after Jackson taught me whatever he needed to teach me. I bit my lip a little and gave Jackson a searching look, finishing my wine and setting the glass on an end table. 

"You're curious what I'll be teaching you" Jackson said, a knowing smile on his face that only widened at the incredulous look on my face. He could read me like a book. I couldn't help but love the warmth in his eyes, and how they seemed to sparkle just for me...I shook myself out of my Jackson fan-girling. I couldn't very well marry Sehun and have some dumb crush on his brother...

"Yeah...I mean...Sehun said I was too timid and stiff..." I sighed heavily, feeling embarrassed. "Why does he even want a virgin, anyway?" I asked, unable to keep the exasperation out of my tone. "If he wanted someone with experience, he could have had his pick of girls" I added. 

Jackson shook his head and grinned at me, shoulder bumping me again. "He has a harem of 'experienced girls'...I think he's just following tradition. The queen to be needed to be a virgin back in the good old days to ensure that the heir was truly the king's child...now that we have DNA testing, that's kind of antiquated" Jackson explained, looking like he thought the whole thing was stupid himself. 

"Wait...he has a _harem_?" I asked, taken aback by the idea. 

"Yes...?" Jackson said, looking at me like he didn't understand my question. I wasn't sure why I stumbled on that. I guess I'd always pictured that the man I married would be mine and mine alone. I hated the idea that he could just be sleeping with me to produce an heir...what a cold, loveless act that would be...I shivered a little and tried to just stop thinking about it. It would be fine. I just hadn't known. I would adjust...

"Anyway, my whole job is usually to teach the harem girls about our esteemed king's many likes and dislikes in the bedroom..." he rolled his eyes and made a silly face that made me laugh, before going serious and continuing, "but I've been assigned to you now, and only you" he said, looking into my eyes when he said it. I shivered, but in a good way. I was positive that he didn't mean for those words to come out sounding so... _sexy_...but they had. 

I blushed down at my lap and he chuckled, putting a gentle finger under my chin and making me look at him. "Sehun clearly doesn't appreciate how lucky he is...you're beautiful" he said, his voice kind of soft and romantic in my ears. I pulled away and shook my head.

"There were a ton of girls there that are way better looking than I am. My hair's frizzy, I'm clumsy-" I started, going down the list of faults that my mother seemed to always be reminding me of. 

"Stop that" he said sternly, his tone bringing me up short, standing up and pulling me with him. He gripped my shoulders and lead me over to a full length mirror that was beautiful and clearly very old and valuable. "Lesson one: confidence" Jackson said, looking into the mirror with me as he stood behind me. 

"You can't be a good lover, or be sexy, or be enticing, unless you know and appreciate what you bring to the table" he continued, gently messaging my shoulders as he spoke. I gave the girl in the mirror a skeptical look and he chuckled, the grin on his lips just... _edible_. I wasn't usually such a hoe, but he was _so_ hot, and _so_ warm and friendly...the way the fire light danced on his features only served to amplify his charm and appeal. 

"What do you see when you look in that mirror?" Jackson asked, his breath in my ear sending shivers down my spine as he continued to rub my shoulders, his fingers doing amazing things to my muscles, easing all of the tension and helping me relax in a way that was almost magical. 

"I don't know..." I trailed off. "I just see... _me_. I see my stupid freckles... and my _hair_!" I rolled my eyes. "It _never_ looks this good. Trudy is a _miracle worker_ " I said, widening my eyes for emphasis as he grinned at me through the mirror, seeming amused by me. 

"Let me tell you what I see, Sammy" he said quietly, his voice sultry and low in my ear, the nick-name sounding perfect. I'd never been called Sammy before by a guy. In fact, I'd disliked it when other people had called me that...but from him it just...it sounded _right._ It sounded like a compliment. 

"You have beautiful eyes" he said softly, nuzzling my ear, sending shivers down my spine, grinning when he felt them and chuckling when I started to deny what he was saying. "No- you do. They're warm and intelligent...I can't tell you how attractive that is" he said, giving me a soft little grin of admiration as he glided his palms down my arms, eventually letting them come to rest on my hips. 

I felt like hyperventilating. I couldn't believe the effect he had on me. I felt like I was on fire on the inside, and I could feel my panties getting wet. I bit my lip and his breath caught a little as he nuzzled my hair. "You have soft, delicate features...that mouth is killing me, right now" he continued, laughing softly as I released my lip, his teasing making me crave his touch. 

"Your skin is so soft..." he said softly, laying soft little kisses against my neck as he nuzzled the skin there. I honestly couldn't believe this was happening. I didn't mind....but was this what was supposed to go on in these little grooming sessions? I sighed and leaned back into his muscular chest, pleased when he wrapped his arms around me in a welcoming way. 

"I find your freckles adorable" he added, his voice barely a whisper in my ear, pulling away from me and chuckling at the disappointed look on my face at the loss of contact. I turned and he rested his hands on my shoulders again, his warm, friendly eyes boring into me. "You are a beautiful, desirable, sexy, completely attractive woman...but I can't do anything with you until you accept that and own it" he said. 

I grinned down at the floor and then nodded, smiling at him. "Ok...I'll try" I said, giggling when he chucked me under the chin like a kid at a T-ball game. 

"Atta' girl, Sammy!" he praised me, making me laugh harder. 

I stretched and yawned and he glanced at the expensive looking watch on his wrist. "We should probably get you to bed" he said, looking like he was honestly sorry the evening was over. I was, too, as a matter of fact...

"You could...maybe you want to teach me more...up there?" I asked, timidly pointing up at the ceiling, not even sure what I was doing, half drunk on the amazing wine, and honestly just loving the feeling of being wanted and admired. I'd never really had that before, not even in a familial way from my parents, and it was as intoxicating as the wine. 

He shook his head and bit the inside of his cheek ruefully as he chuckled, looking up at the ceiling. "Just like that" he said, looking like he was honestly turned on by me. How crazy was that? I shivered a little as his gaze swept over me in an appreciative way before something changed in his face and he stepped back and away from me. "You're a fast learner" he praised me. "Nighty, night" he added, giving me one last long look over his shoulder as he left me at the foot of the stairs and walked off to where his room was, deeper in the house, on the main floor. 

_Holy shit._


	4. Seduction

I stretched and yawned, waking up feeling much better than I had the night before. I felt optimistic about my situation again, and I liked Jackson. He seemed like a really nice guy, and I was...excited to see him. How sad was that? I was engaged to marry the king, and I was crazy attracted to his brother. 

I started to feel bad about that, but then shook myself inwardly. So what if I was? What girl wouldn't be? Jackson was warm and friendly and sexy. He was basically the whole package. Of course I was attracted to him. Maybe that was the point? Maybe I could use that misplaced attraction to help me learn some skills, and then go back to the palace and win Sehun over with them? No. I would do those things. 

I nodded at myself in the mirror, giving me a determined look in the glass. Confidence. I had to learn to be confident in my charms. I didn't know Jackson well, but I was positive that he'd been very attracted to me last night. If a guy like him would be turned on by me when I was awkward and wasn't even trying to be sexy, then I could do this. 

"Sammy?" I heard through my door, Jackson's warm, friendly voice bringing a smile to my lips. 

"Yes?" I called, not wanting to answer the door in my panties and bra. 

"It's about lunch time. Why don't you come eat with me?" he asked, sounding like he was excited to see me. Could that be? I looked in the mirror again and gave myself a stern look. Yes. He was excited to see me. I'd heard it in his voice. I had to stop second guessing myself and belittling myself in my head. _Confidence._

I gave myself a nod in the mirror and called back to Jackson, "Ok! Just give me a moment to get ready!"

He told me he'd see me downstairs and I hopped in the shower, just luxuriating in the warm water. I washed my hair and did some light shaving, taking a little more care with my appearance as I dressed, thinking about what this day might hold. I wondered what Jackson would want to do today, and what I would need to learn and had to fight back a wave of anxiety. 

It was ok. Whatever it was, it was going to be fun, because Jackson was fun. Or at least...he seemed to be fun? He'd certainly made a hell of a first impression on me. I shivered a little as I thought about how he'd touched and kissed me last night in front of that mirror. That had been hot. I wanted more of that...even as I told myself that I shouldn't think of Jackson that way. ________________________________________________________________________________

After we'd finished lunch, Jackson walked me around the grounds and showed me the places he liked best. I was surprised to see that his favorite place was the massive flower garden that sprawled out to the west of the guest house. It was massive, easily 5 acres, and had little cobblestone pathways that interwove the many bushes and plants. I'd loved it, smiling big and exclaiming at all of the pretty flowers and the butterflies dancing between them, the scent of the flowers hanging in the air like perfume that they seemed to be spreading. We headed back only because it was starting to get dark, and even then he practically had to drag me, seeming amused and charmed by my enthusiasm for the place. 

When we made it back to the house, Jackson smiled warmly at me. "That was fun" he said, his voice warm as he gave me a big smile, honestly seeming to mean it. 

"It was!" I agreed, smiling big and nodding agreement. "What now?" I asked, looking up into his pretty eyes, only mildly shocked when he leaned in and kissed me. 

I sighed and relaxed into his arms, letting my lips move with his naturally. I'd never really been kissed before...this was nothing like the kisses Sehun and I had shared. Jackson's lips made my while body tingle, and when he gently pushed his tongue between my lips, I opened up for him eagerly, pressing my body into his and loving the feeling of all of that muscle as he held me in his strong arms. 

He pulled away, leaving me breathless and more than a little turned on, and I gave him a questioning look. "Did you like that, Sammy?" he asked me, the look in his eyes teasing...but tinged with some other emotion that I couldn't read. 

"Yes" I admitted, laughing a little and blushing down at the floor. It was so awkward to admit that he'd turned me on...but I didn't want to lie about it either. 

He lifted my chin up with a gentle finger and forced me to look into his face, leaning down to ghost his lips gently against mine, his breath on my face, pulling away when I pressed forward for more. "Seduce me" he said, quietly, looking into my eyes as he lead me by the hand into the living room and sat down on the couch, leaving me standing in front of him. 

"You...want-what do I- _how_?" I asked, my sentence an anxious jumble of words as he sat on the couch, looking up at me expectantly. 

He grinned up at me and bit his lip, his eyes running over my body and then coming back to rest on mine. "Make me want to kiss you like that again" he invited. 

I nodded, biting on my lip anxiously. "What do you want me to do?" I asked, at a loss as I stood there and looked down at him. 

He chuckled and gave me a warm, sexy look that went straight to my lady business. "Just...relax. Imagine what you would do if I was your lover, and you wanted me..." Jackson encouraged, smiling a little when I stepped in between his legs cautiously, a plan forming in my head.

I grinned a little as he welcomed me into his lap, smiling and biting his lip in a way that was completely alluring and sexy. I leaned back a little, noticing the way his eyes locked onto my thighs as my sun dress rode up as I straddled him, supporting my weight on his knees behind me as I gently rocked my hips. His eyes widened a little and then glazed over with heat, something that satisfied me and made me want more. 

It was like an out of body experience. I whimpered quietly as I felt him get hard against my core, intensifying the pleasure I felt as I rocked myself against him while I watched his face, running my hands over his muscular arms and chest. He chuckled quietly and gripped my hips, thrusting his hardness up into me gently as I rocked, making me whimper quietly as I soaked my panties, still holding eye contact. 

This was the sexiest moment of my life. I couldn't contain the little gasp that escaped me as he pulled me forward with a gentle hand on the back of my neck, kissing me hungrily as we continued to grind against each other while I sat in his lap. I loved his lips, eagerly kissing him back as he nipped and sucked on my lower lip before thrusting his tongue into my mouth and rubbing it against mine, groaning quietly as I moaned softly, my sounds seeming to turn him on. 

I pulled away a little as a thought occurred to me, and he gave me a questioning look, seeming to be enjoying what we were doing as much as I was. "What's up, Sammy?" he asked, making me smile inside as I registered the breathy, husky quality of his voice. 

"Am I...do I make too much noise?" I asked, honestly wondering since the quality that Sehun had supposedly chosen me for, was my quietness.

Jackson chuckled and pulled me back in for another hot kiss, biting his lip and smoldering into my eyes. "Don't worry about that...you sound completely seductive and sweet when you are enjoying yourself" he said, gently messaging my jawline with his palm as he gazed at me, leaning in and laying a gently kiss against my earlobe, his breath sending shivers down my spine. "It's very sexy when you're relaxed and enjoying yourself...I love the way you sound when you're turned on and I know you want me" he whispered, gently running a hand down and messaging my ass. 

"Tell me you want me" he whispered, and I could feel the teasing little smirk on his lips against the skin of my neck as he started bucking his hips up into me again, making me whimper and shake as I started rocking my hips, needing the friction. 

"I...I want you..." I breathed out, craning my neck to give him better access as he sucked and kissed at the sensitive skin there. 

He pulled back and licked his lips as he looked up into my face, gripping my hips and pressing me down harder on his cock in his pants, the increased friction against my core make me moan and whimper as I looked down into his face, my breathing ragged as I felt my pussy contract around nothing. He was so sexy...god, I loved looking at him. 

"Tell me you want me...with _confidence_ " he commanded, the teasing little smirk on his face lighting my insides on fire. I bit my lip and he gently slapped my ass, chuckling at the breathy little gasp that exploded out of me at the unexpected, but kind of pleasant shock. 

"Come on, baby...we've got all day" he teased, never taking his eyes off of my face as a I grinned, a plan coming into my head. I did want him. I may be a virgin, but I knew what sex entailed, and I wanted that with him, right now. I wanted to be filled up and stretched...I wanted his hands and lips and body all over me. So I decided to be confident. I decided to ask for what I truly wanted, maybe for the first time in my whole life. 

I leaned down and gently kissed his lips, guiding his hands up to my breasts and showing him how I wanted to be touched. I smiled and moaned quietly against his lips as we exchanged teasing, tantalizing little kisses while he messaged and teased my breasts through the thin material of the dress I wore. "Jackson...I want you to _fuck_ me" I said, looking him dead in the eyes as I said the words, loving the hot light in his eyes as they registered. 

"Jesus _christ_ , Sammy" he whispered appreciatively, looking honestly surprised, and then smiling as he pulled me down for another scorching hot kiss. When he pulled away, he grinned big, caressing my thighs as he ran his palms up and down them, pushing my skirt up even farther, biting his lip as he revealed my panties while he ground his hardness into my core. 

"God...you're doing so well, baby...let me reward you" he said softly, pulling me down to kiss him as he gently placed his palm on my mound, rubbing circles into my clit with his skilled fingers while he thrust his cock up into my core in a rhythmic way that had me moaning and clinging to him in no time flat. 

When he pulled way and moved around, kissing and sucking on the angle of my jaw, I whispered his name, loving the grunt of pleasure I earned from him as he continued to stimulate me, making me cry out in pleasure as my pussy clenched up around nothing, his fingers going faster against my clit. 

"Have you ever cum before, Sammy?" Jackson asked, kissing and sucking on my earlobe as he worked my body, the aching need between my thighs driving me almost too insane for thought as he spoke. 

"I...I've touched myself..." I admitted, loving the hot little growl that my admission earned from him as he picked up the pace even more. 

"I want you to cum in those sexy little panties for me" Jackson growled out, gripping and gently slapping my ass now as I rocked my hips into him, his cock seeming to press right into the material over my sensitive and aching pussy. 

"Oh...Jackson!" I gasped out, collapsing against him as my orgasm hit, the combination of his stimulation and the sexy grunts and groans of pleasure he was making against my neck sending me out into orbit as I continued to rock my hips into him in his lap. 

"Oh, fuck... _good girl_ , Sammy...enjoy it...ride it out..." he encouraged, helping me rock my hips as I tensed up over and over again, cumming so much harder than I ever had before that all I could do was moan and whimper into the crook of his neck while he held me and kissed me. 

When I started to come down he chuckled in my ear and stopped dry fucking me, stroking my hair and back in a way that was so soothing I wanted to purr like a cat. All I could do was just rest against him, pleased when he wound his strong arms around me and just held me in the afterglow of my orgasm. That had been mind-blowing. 

"Wow" I whispered, giggling along with him as he chuckled at my spacey sounding words. 

"You're a fast learner" he praised me, guiding me to sit up so he could look at me. "You did really well" he added. 

"I did?" I asked, grinning a little, feeling proud of myself. 

"Yep" he said, grinning back. "Totally confident and sexy" he said, biting his lip. "If you were anyone else, I would fucking you on this couch right now...I'm going to have to go take care of myself in a couple of minutes" he admitted, making me giggle. 

"Why...why aren't you...?" I asked, hesitant, honestly curious. He'd seemed into it...and if he was going to go and jack himself off, why not use me? Why _not_?

"Too much, too fast" he said, pulling me in for another kiss. "You aren't some random girl. It's important to take things slow" he said, biting his lip and looking for all the world like he wanted to pin me to the couch right this second, but then his vision clearing as he gently tapped my thigh, signaling me to move. 

I hopped off of his lap and he stood, the obvious bulge in his pants making me want to sit back down with him. I felt...guilty? Maybe? I felt like I'd gotten mine, but he was still in need, and it felt selfish to let him walk away after he'd just made me feel so good. 

He read my face, something that he seemed so good at doing, and ruffled my hair in a playful way. "I'll be fine, Sammy" he assured me, laughing at the skeptical look on my face. "You were perfect just now" he said, motioning to the couch. "I'll have plenty of material for days" he teased, tapping his temple, and then laughing harder when I blushed. 

"See you later!" he called over his shoulder, heading into his room and closing the door behind him, the room somehow seeming bigger and colder without his presence.

________________________________________________________________________________

**_Jackson's POV:_ **

Fuck. What was I doing? I groaned as I leaned against the wall, reaching down into my pants and gripping my aching cock. God..that had been so fucking hot...I groaned as I released myself long enough to drop my pants, laying down on my bed and imagining Sammy there with me. 

God...she was so sexy. She had that effortless kind of sex appeal and sweetness that drove me insane. I closed my eyes and gripped my cock again, throbbing in my own hand as I imagined Sammy's pretty little mouth around my cock. I stroked myself in rhythm, imagining the soft, warm feeling of her taking me in her mouth and sucking for me. 

I grunted and thrust my hips up a little as I picked up the pace, imagining running my fingers through her hair as she gagged a little, looking up at me as my cock hit the back of her throat, he beautiful eyes clouded with lust as she sucked my cock...

I tightened my grip a little every couple of strokes now, leaking precum on my hand as I thought about what would have come next if I'd stayed in that living room with her. I licked my lips and grunted out my pleasure as I jacked myself off while I thought about laying Sammy down on that couch and peeling those sexy, soaking wet little panties away from her virgin pussy...I bet she was beautiful everywhere. 

I grunted as my cock started throbbing harder while I imagined spreading her long, sexy legs, seeing the inviting look in her pretty eyes and that adorable little blush across her cheeks as I pushed into her tight little virgin hole...god I wanted her. I wanted to hear her little gasps and moans as I stretched her for the first time, as I rode her slow at first - I didn't want to hurt her- and then faster and faster, her little pussy clenching up as it got fucked good and hard for the very first time. 

I came hard, gasping and tensing as I stroked myself faster, imagining her moans and cries of pleasure as I took her virginity, her little wet pussy clenching and gripping my cock as I came deep inside of her, making her mine, getting her off just as hard, teaching her all about what sex could be like with someone who knew what they were doing and cared if she had a good time, too. 

I sighed as I stretched, cleaning myself up in my bathroom. I knew that I needed to get my head right, but this girl was just...wow. She was so much sexier than any of the trashy skanks in the harem. It hadn't been hard not to sleep with them, because they were all there for that reason. Maybe this infatuation was about the fact that I wasn't supposed to actually take her virginity? 

I grinned a little, imagining how pissed off Sehun would be if he found out that I'd been fucking Sammy. My dick twitched even though I'd just cum, even at the thought. It would be fun to fuck her for a while, and then see the look on his face when he found out that I hadn't just been teaching her about lap dances and blow jobs...but then what about her? 

The thought was like a bucket of ice water being thrown on me. He couldn't take it out on me, so he'd punish her for it, and since she wasn't a member of the royal family...there was no telling what he'd do. He'd feel humiliated, and he'd want to do something...I shivered. Did he have it in him to execute her?

I shook my head. A year ago, I would have definitely said no...but ever since his mother had begun pressing him so hard to get married, he'd changed. He was always angry and stiff...in other words, he was a total asshole. We didn't hang out anymore, and he didn't return my calls. The only time I'd talked to him in the last 6 months had been when he'd called me to complain that he thought he'd chosen the wrong girl, and that he hoped I could teach her something to keep this from being a total debacle...

I shook my head as I got back into bed. We had a strange relationship...I taught his girls how to please him. Most guys wouldn't put their brother on a job like that...but Sehun was lazy when it came to stuff like that. He was spoiled...really always had been. The brat prince, and now the asshole king. He just wanted what he wanted, and he didn't give a damn about what the cost might be for others.

I sighed as I drifted off into sleep. He used to at least try to be a nice guy. We used to have fun. I smiled a little. I'd had a lot of fun with Sammy today. The look of honest pleasure and happiness in her face as we'd strolled around the gardens, and the way she'd gasped and clapped her hands like a child when I'd pointed out the butterflies...that had been fun. She was fun. 

I used to have a friend and a companion in Sehun, even if he was kind of a dick. Now all I had was a girl I shouldn't sleep with, but whom I couldn't help being drawn to...a girl I thought the world of...

_A girl that was going to marry my brother._


	5. Dance Lessons

I shivered a little as I stood on the cold marble of the floor of the bathroom that was connected to the room where I was sleeping in the guest house. I looked at myself in the mirror and didn't even feel like _me_. I'd never worn lingerie before, and it was pretty and fit well...but I felt kind of awkward and exposed. 

I gently stroked the bodice of the silk baby doll nightie I wore, adjusting the straps of the garters that connected my thigh high pantie hose to the belt I wore just above the very brief thong panties a wore of the same material the nightie was made of. I looked sexy. I knew that...but I wasn't comfortable. 

I thought maybe I would feel more comfortable if things weren't so weird, right now. I hadn't seen Jackson all day, spending my time out walking in the gardens and reading to pass the time. I didn't know where he was, and then suddenly he'd been knocking on my door, right after the solitary dinner I'd had to eat alone, and told me that I should put this on and meet him downstairs. 

I was still shocked at how abrupt he'd been. He hadn't exactly been rude...he was always kind to me, but he hadn't explained anything either. What was I supposed to do? The whole thing was spiking my anxiety in a way that made it hard to function. I sat on the edge of my bed and put on the heels that went with the outfit and tried walking in them. 

For the first time I thanked my mother for all of the debutante bullshit she'd put me through as a girl. I could walk in these just fine, and it was completely because I'd had training...so now all I needed was to find a use for algebra, and I would no longer mock public school curriculum. I giggled a little, trying hard to relax, as I made my way downstairs. 

My breath caught a little as I saw Jackson, his handsome features illuminated by the light from the fireplace, sitting on the couch. He was sprawled out like a damn furniture model, and I couldn't help but think about the way we'd been together last night...the whole thing kind of solved the problem with my nerves. I could do anything for a man like Jackson...anything at all. 

"Hi" I said, waving to him, feeling a little shy as his gaze swept over me and an appreciative little grin touched his perfect lips. 

"Hi yourself" he teased, standing up and taking my hand, whistling lowly as I laughed softly and he twirled me like we were dancing, his gaze devouring me the whole time. "I knew you'd look amazing in that" he praised me, his eyes warm and hungry as he looked at me. 

"Thank you" I said, blushing a little, but proud of myself for holding eye contact and not studying the floor like I would have a few days ago. "So...what's the deal?" I asked, honestly curious as to what this was about.

"It's time you learned to dance" he said, giving me a big grin that put me completely at ease. I loved his smile. It lit up his eyes and he radiated such warmth and charm when he did it...it was impossible not to be attracted to him. I wanted him to smile at me all the time. 

"I know how already" I said, confident in my skills in that department at least. "My parents put me through a finishing school that taught me both classical dances, and some other more performance art based styles as well" I explained. 

Jackson chuckled and shook his head, amused as he rocked back on his heels and smiled his killer smile at me again. "That's not really the kind of dancing you need in this situation, or any situation with the king...in private" he emphasized, bringing me up short.

"Oh" I said, swallowing hard. He wanted to teach me to strip. He smiled at my reaction and laughed softly, reaching out and gently messaging my shoulders. 

"Relax, Sammy...you're good at everything!" he praised me, his untrue words making my eyes widen as I outright laughed at him. 

"Ok, then" I scoffed, sobering when he gave me a stern look. 

"I'd love to know who fucked you up like this" he muttered, almost to himself. 

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, honestly trying to figure out what the hell he was even talking about. 

"You are amazing, Sammy...you don't fail. You really _are_ good at everything I've seen you try..." he trailed off a little, smiling into my skeptical look, "when you don't get in your own way, that is" he added, gentle chiding in his voice. 

"I just get so anxious..." I sighed out, "then I second guess myself, and then I get stiff...I don't know" I huffed out, frustrated with myself, remembering all of the times that I'd been in my mother's parlor, trying hard to learn the things she wanted me to do and not do. There were so many rules...it'd seemed like I always failed, and even when I'd thought I was succeeding at something, she'd always seemed to have some little tweak or suggestion for how I could be better. 

At one point, she'd gotten so frustrated with me that she'd called me a failure and refused to speak to or look at me for a week. After that, they'd shipped me off to finishing school...I sighed at the memory, gnawing on my lip a little as I remembered. I'd actually only been home from that place for about a month when they'd sent me to meet the king...maybe this was a blessing in disguise? I really had no honest desire to return to that loveless home. I was having much more fun with Jackson...maybe the most fun I'd ever had, in fact. 

"You ok?" Jackson said, gently stroking my cheek, the concern in his voice breaking me out of my thoughts as I looked into his warm, comforting eyes. He gave a shit. That was an amazing feeling. 

"Sorry" I said, laughing and rolling my eyes self-deprecatingly. 

"Don't apologize unless you've done something wrong" Jackson said. "You just need to _rela_ x, Sammy" he advised, going back to gently rubbing my shoulders. "You look completely sexy and desirable..." he added, the look in his eyes telling me that his words were true. "You ready to learn something new?" he asked, his sexy little grin making me kind of weak in the knees as I smiled and nodded. 

He lead me by the hand over to the couch, and sat down in front of me. "OK, so you basically perfected actual seduction last night" he said, grinning up at me at the fond memory, "so lets take a step back" he said, cracking his knuckles in preparation. "What if I wasn't interested in you? What if I didn't find you particularly sexy, or necessarily want you, specifically?" he asked his words stinging a little, as he said them. 

It was stupid, but I didn't want to imagine a situation in which Jackson didn't want me. I loved his attention. He made me feel sexy and powerful and I felt like he liked me as a person. I shook myself inwardly, though, and squared my shoulders. Sehun didn't, though. I shouldn't have to keep reminding myself that Jackson wasn't the goal...I needed to learn to amuse the king. My life, and the lives of my family would be ruined if I couldn't. 

"Just focus on me, Sammy" Jackson said softly, his words and the tone of his voice bringing me back into the moment. "Just relax and be natural..." he trailed off as he looked up into my eyes, hitting a button on a remote I hadn't noticed before and music with kind of a sexy beat began playing softly in the room.

I tried to relax, swaying my hips to the music, looking down into Jackson's eyes and imagining him touching and kissing me as I stood in front of him. "Good girl..." Jackson praised me, biting his lip as his gaze ran over me, watching my hips sway. "Give me more, Sammy" he encouraged. "Show me how bad you want me, baby" he murmured, licking his lips as he leaned back and watched me. 

I did what he asked, thinking about what he said, but without the kind of over-thinking that usually lead me into an anxiety spiral. I was right here, right now, with Jackson...he was sexy. I wanted him. I wanted him to want me, too...

I gave him a little grin as I ran my hands up my rib cage to my breasts, squeezing and messaging them, and making my nipples harden so they poked through the thin material of the negligee I wore. I laughed softly at the way he tensed when I did that, his adams apple bobbing as he swallowed hard while he watched me tease myself. 

Next I teasingly turned my back to him, biting my lip over my shoulder as I reached around and unclipped the bra I wore, throwing it to him over my shoulder and laughing at the way his eyes caught on fire at my teasing. It was working. I could tell he was liking this, and I was having fun, too. This was the most confident I had ever felt in my life, and it was like a high. I loved feeling powerful and sexy. 

Jackson reached out to touch my ass and I laughed softly, stepping away before he could. "Un uh uh..." I purred, turning and watching his eyes go a little wider as he studied my bare breasts through the basically transparent material of my nightie, now that I wasn't wearing a bra anymore. "Like what you see, Jackson?" I asked, laughing when he nodded, biting his lip, looking like he was imagining all of the different ways he wanted to fuck me. 

"Why don't you come sit in my lap, sexy girl?" he asked, reaching an inviting hand out to me. 

I decided to play a little, do something extra to please him. I gave him a wide-eyed look and hesitantly took his hand. "Isn't that against the rules of the club?" I asked, giggling when he smiled big, pulling me into him and kissing me hard. 

"Lets make our own rules, Sammy" he husked against my lips, his hands wandering down to cup and gently slap my ass as I soaked through the little panties I wore as I sat in his lap. I moaned softly as he moved around to my neck, kissing and biting at the places he liked, his hands on my hips now, rocking me into the hard bulge in his pants. "Does that feel good, baby?" he murmured in my ear, flicking the lobe with his tongue as I whimpered in pleasure at the delicious friction we were creating. 

"Yes...It feels amazing..." I said, closing my eyes and craning my neck to give him better access. 

"Turn around for me, baby" he asked, chuckling at my mild confusion as I got up and shifted so my back was against his chest. "This is my favorite way to hold a sexy girl like you" Jackson whispered in my ear, grinding his hardness into my ass and making me whimper.

"Is it?" I asked, grinding my ass back against him rhythmically as he stroked my thighs, his hands coming up to message and squeeze my breasts as he laid hot, tantalizing kisses against my shoulder and neck.

"Mmhmm....next time you tease me like you just did, come sit in my lap and roll your body like you're doing now...I love the way your perfect little ass feels against my cock" he praised me, his words lighting me on fire inside as he ran a gentle hand down messaging the skin of my tummy while I rocked my body against his, his touch and kisses making me whimper quietly. "Do you want me to touch you?" he asked, teasingly gliding his finger tips all over my thighs and tummy, but not touching me where I needed him most. 

"Please...I'm so wet..." I moaned, gasping in pleasure as he squeezed my nipple with his hand on my breast, his other hand, hooking his knees in between my legs and forcing them wide apart as I sat in his lap. 

"Fuck, yes...such an eager girl...lets see how wet you really are, Sammy" he murmured, slipping his hand into my panties, his fingers messaging figure eights and circles into my clit, my moans of pleasure filling the room as I squirmed around in his lap. "Mmm...that feels good...what about this?" he asked, gently working a finger up into my aching pussy, the stretch making me gasp and shake as he started slowly thrusting it in and out of me. 

"Yes...Oh, Jackson..." I moaned, rocking my hips now as he fucked me on his finger. 

"Ever done this before, Sammy?" he asked, his breath on my neck as his lips and teeth abused the flesh there driving me crazy. 

"Just -" my words were interrupted by my loud moan as Jackson worked another finger up into me, fucking me on two now, his knees holding my legs open, leaving me exposed and vulnerable as he thrust them in and out of my dripping wet pussy. "Just me...never anyone else" I admitted, moaning loudly as he changed angles slightly, his fingers rubbing against my sweet spot over and over again as he fucked me a little harder on them. 

"Such a _tight_ little hole...god, I love how sensitive you are, how much you love it when I touch you" Jackson praised me, his voice husky with arousal as he worked me. 

My universe shrunk down to Jackson. Jackson kissing me and touching me and his fingers pounding in and out of my pussy while he messaged my clit with his thumb and I rocked my hips up into his touch. "Jackson! Oh, god, Jackson!" I chanted, lost in the pleasure, lost in him. 

"That's right, Sammy...I can feel your sweet little pussy tightening up...cum for me" he demanded, growling in my ear as I cried out in pleasure over and over again as I came on his fingers. "Yes! Fuck, Sammy! Give me that orgasm!" he growled in my ear, fucking me harder and faster, not stopping as I arched into his body, squealing out curse words and his name. 

When I finally relaxed, panting and exhausted, back against his chest, his musical chuckle in my ear made me giggle, too. I could still feel his hardness pushing into me, and I turned, getting on my knees in front of him, looking at his hard cock, straining against the material of the track pants he wore. I wanted to return the favor. I wanted to make him feel as good as he'd just made me feel. 

Jackson chuckled and shook his head, standing and helping me to my feet, kissing the crease in my brow as I gave him a questioning look. "D-don't you want ... _more_...from me?" I asked, hesitant, honestly confused as to why he wanted to stop. _I_ sure as hell didn't. 

"Too much, too fast" he said, grinning at me and laughing outright when I rolled my eyes. "Hey, it's hard for me, too" he said.

"No pun intended" I added offhandedly, giggling when he barked out with surprised laughter. 

"Funny girl" he praised me, the compliment feeling good. His praise always did. 

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, honestly curious about something else, now that it had occurred to me. 

"Shoot" he said, grinning at me in the playful, warm way that he had. 

"What were you doing today?" I asked, wondering if maybe I was overstepping some invisible barrier here, but honestly wanting to know. Jackson gave me a surprised look and then smiled at me in a way that was... _wow_. I loved it. 

"I was getting distance" he said, laughing when I gave him a confused look. "You're not the only one having a good time, Sammy" he said softly, stepping into me again and taking my lips in a gentle kiss. "I needed some space to remind myself that you're going to marry my brother..." he said, his breath on my lips as he looked into my eyes. "I can't fall in love with you" he said, his words making butterflies dance madly in my stomach. 

Was Jackson...? Did he honestly feel like that way about _me_? I was incredibly flattered, but also slightly taken aback. I'd thought that what I was feeling was a product of how attractive he was, combined with the way Sehun had treated me. Could it be that there was something else there? Something more?

I looked back into his eyes and was about to speak, to tell him that I was feeling him, too, but he kissed me again and turned on his heel, almost running away from me. Or at least, that's how it seemed. I sighed and inwardly shook myself. 

What the fuck had I been going to say anyway? I was being an idiot. Sehun was the one that I needed to want me and maybe even love me...someday. _That_ should be my focus. _He_ should be my focus, _not_ Jackson. I couldn't fall in love with Jackson, and he'd been smart to know that, too. We couldn't ever be a thing. 

I headed up to bed, feeling kind of sad, my heart heavy with the knowledge that Jackson and I would never be more than what we were now...even if it was for the best.


	6. Lips

The day had flown by. I had gotten a call from my mother, asking me way too many questions, and angling for an invitation to the palace to mingle and hobnob. She said she wanted to see me of course, but I knew better than that. It was funny how it'd never occurred to me to mind her constant use of me before...but whatever. She was my mother. I wanted to do what I could to make her happy and proud. 

Now was _not_ the time, though. I was proud of myself as I hung up, honestly not knowing how I'd been able to gracefully side step all of her maneuvers and avoid telling her about my situation with Sehun. The last thing on earth I wanted to have to admit to my mother was that Sehun had not been satisfied with me, and had basically banished me from the palace while I learned to be more...worldly, or something...

I was actually having a really good time. Jackson had woken me up this morning and we'd eaten breakfast together before he'd taken me horse back riding in the little forested area behind the palace and guest house. I had been really scared at first, not having realized just how high up you are when you sit on the back of a horse. I smiled at the memory of the reassuring and confident air that Jackson had about him when dealing with horses. 

His eyes had sparkled as he'd gently squeezed my calf as he looked up at me, and he'd smiled that smile I liked so much...and it was like I could breath again. I'd been able to relax, and the horse had calmed down too. He told me later, that horses are sensitive, so if their rider is nervous, they'll be nervous, too. 

I'd never really paid a whole lot of attention to horses before today, but it'd been fun to listen to Jackson talk about them. He was very knowledgeable, and had even confided in me that he'd trained for a while to be a veterinarian. He'd said it hadn't panned out because he had ended up taking the job as the groomer for the harem girls. 

I tried hard not to think about the harem girls. I didn't like the idea that I would be sharing my future husband with them, or that I wouldn't be all he needed. The thing was...I didn't like that stuff, sure...but I hated the idea of them being near Jackson. I'd tried to ask him what he did with them, but he'd shut up tight, like he didn't want to talk about it, and then things had gotten all awkward, and I'd been sorry that I even brought it up. It really wasn't my business anyway, and I didn't have any right to feel the slightest bit of jealousy over him...

I looked up as Jackson strode into the living room where I'd been sitting, half reading a book and staring out the window as I thought about today. "Hi" I said, returning his smile and wave as he registered that I was in here. 

"Sammy!" he greeted, pulling me to my feet by my hand. "Ready for another lesson?" he asked, his words making me tremble. I'd come to know what his lessons entailed by now, and I felt my body responding automatically to the idea, my panties dampening in between my legs as my mind wandered over things we'd done, and I wondered what we might do today...

He grinned chuckled a little, squeezing my hand to get my attention as I tried hard not to blush down at the floor like a school girl. I cleared my throat and met his gaze, feeling the heat in my cheeks. Well shit, I had at least partially succeeded, right? 

"What am I learning tonight?" I asked, my voice trembling more than I wanted it to. The fact was, that I was excited to do whatever he wanted to do tonight. I didn't really care that it was a lesson. I couldn't wait to kiss and touch him again. He excited me and lit me on fire inside in a way that I'd never experienced before. Everything he did felt amazing and he made me feel sexy and desirable. 

"It's all about lips tonight, baby" he said with a grin, pulling me into him gently and kissing me, his lips messaging mine and making me tingle all over as my panties got wet just from this tiny amount of stimulation. 

He pulled away and grinned at me, leading me back into the living room and depositing me on the couch as he made a fire. "Setting the mood" he joked, winking over at me as he stood up and came back to sit with me on the couch. 

"So...lips?" I asked, feeling hesitant, but also eager to get to the good stuff as my eyes wandered his form, devouring his muscular chest and broad shoulders as my gaze wandered all over him. God...he was so sexy....

He pulled me in and kissed me again, gently probing my lips with his tongue, and making a sound of pleasure deep in his chest when I opened them for him. He rubbed his tongue against mine in my mouth while he kissed me, his palms running up and down my back and then around, finding my breasts and messaging them. 

I whimpered into the kiss and arched into his touch, my nipples hardening with arousal and getting more sensitive as he smiled against my lips, running his thumbs back and forth over them as he kissed me. I made an involuntary sound of disappointment when he pulled away, ending the kiss and looking into my eyes, his gaze traveling my face and down to my lips, then back again as he continued to touch and message my breasts through the top I wore.

"Lips" he said simply, leaning in to kiss me again, far too briefly before smiling that amazing, sexy smile at me again and chuckling at the blank look that must have been on my face. One hand came up and he gently cradled my jaw, licking his lips when I turned my face to kiss and nuzzle his palm. "You have amazing lips, Sammy...so soft" he praised me, leaning in and kissing me again as he stroked my jaw, his other hand resting on my thigh now. 

"Do I" I asked, pulling him to kiss me this time, his groan of arousal my reward for my forward behavior. Confidence, right? I wanted his lips, and I wanted to kiss him...so I did. I could get used to this. 

He chuckled and pulled away, his fingers deftly messaging and squeezing the flesh of my thighs, making me squirm on the couch beside him as he looked into my eyes. "You're a great kisser, Sammy" he chuckled, biting his lip in the sexy way he had as his hungry gaze swept down my neck and into my cleavage. "And yes, you're lips are amazing...but do you know how to use them?" he challenged, raising a brow. 

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at him curiously through the fog of lust he'd shrouded me in, losing my train of thought as I moaned softly when he leaned in, kissing and nuzzling my neck. 

"That feels so good, Jackson" I whimpered, sighing in pleasure as he nipped at my earlobe. My breath caught as he gently grasped my hand, bringing it down and resting it on his hard bulge as he continued to kiss and nuzzle my neck and ear. I loved the little grunts of pleasure I earned from him as I started messaging the his hardness, loving that he was enjoying this as much as I was. 

"Have you ever given a blow job before?" he asked, his voice husky and sensual in my ear. 

I pulled back a little, cringing at the memory of the one and only time I'd ever tried, and how severely Sehun had rejected me, right after that. Jackson gave me a searching look, gently stroking my thigh as he waited for my answer. 

"I..um...well, I tried once..." I stumbled on my words and looked away, "but he didn't like it for some reason" I finished, my voice small with embarrassment. 

Jackson turned my face and kissed me again. "I can't imagine that..." he said softly, kissing me again and running his hands up my shirt, kissing me and messaging my breasts through the thin bra I wore. "You're good at everything, remember?" he asked, ghosting his lips along my jaw and then sucking on the angle, where it met my neck as he gently spread my legs, running a hand up the inside of my thigh, up under my skirt, and then gently messaging my core through my soaked panties. 

I moaned and squirmed and he chuckled again, gripping my hip with his free hand to steady me so I couldn't move as he applied pressure expertly in all of the right places. He made little sounds of praise as he kissed me, seeming to enjoy the sounds of pleasure that issued from me as he touched me. I squirmed against his fingers, loving them, wanting more, and I could tell he knew, but was teasing me for some reason. 

"I'll make you a deal, Sammy" he whispered in my ear, moving my panties and pushing his index finger up inside of me, laughing softly at the loud moan of pleasure he earned from me as I rocked my hips, fucking myself on his digit. "Get down on your knees for me...and then when you're done...." he whispered, his words sexy and tempting and perfect in my ear while he fucked me on his finger. 

"When I'm...d-done?" I whimpered out, needing more from him, loving his touch, but not getting nearly enough of him. He chuckled again and pulled his hand away, the needy little moan that escaped my lips seeming to turn him on even more as he locked eyes with me and put the finger that had been in my pussy to his lips, sucking and kissing the juices off of it. 

"When you're done, I'm going to eat that wet little pussy I was just finger banging...what do you say?" he asked, his eyes hungry and hot as he looked into mine. 

I swallowed hard and nodded, letting him guide me down onto my knees as he stood in front of me. "What...what should I do?" I asked, looking up at him as I unbuckled his belt and messaged his massive cock through his underwear. 

He grinned down at me and bit his lip, running his fingers gently through my hair in a way that soothed me and turned me on at the same time. I smiled up at him, my nerves going away as I pulled out his cock, circling it in my palm and watching his face as I stroked up and down a few times. He groaned and bucked his hips, clenching his jaw as he gazed down at me, watched me jack him off. 

"Now use your pretty lips, baby" he encouraged, his voice breathy with desire as he watched me get ready to do as he asked. "Just start by kissing me, and then slowly sink my cock into that sexy little mouth..." he nearly groaned out, clearly turned on as much by watching me kissing the head of his cock, as by the sensation of my lips as well. 

I swallowed and licked my lips, continuing to stroke his cock as I looked up at him, enjoying how sexy he looked and sounded when I was pleasing him this way. It made me want to do more. I wished, absently, that Sehun had offered me this kind of feedback. I might have done a better job if he'd shown any sign that he was enjoying what I was doing...

I snapped back to reality, not wanting to think about Sehun...I just wanted to be here with Jackson...I just wanted to please him. I thought about that as I slowly sunk his big cock into my mouth, panicking a little when it went in as far as it would go and I couldn't take any more. I gagged a little when his tip hit the back of my throat, and I pulled back off of him, going back to just sucking and licking at the tip of his cock while I stroked the rest in steady, even strokes. 

"That was good, baby...just relax. Keep on with your hand if you can't take all of me. Just relax, and if you don't like gagging, you can just not take as much of me in" Jackson instructed, gently guiding my head as I took his cock back into my mouth. I moaned a little as he bucked his hips, his arousal turning me on as I started to suck his cock, bobbing my head steadily and doing like he said, stroking the part that wouldn't fit. 

"Fuck, Sammy...just like that, baby...god, that's amazing" he praised me, grunting and bucking his hips as I relaxed and tried to take more of him. I moaned softly and gagged a little when his cock hit the back of my throat, but I could tell by the way he growled and throbbed in my mouth that it felt good for him, so I didn't pull away as much. 

I started swirling my tongue as I sucked him off now, feeling more confident and sexy as I watched his adams apple bob as he swallowed hard, gently messaged my scalp, groaning my name and cursing for me while he leaked salty precum into my mouth. I loved looking up at him and knowing that his pleasure was because of me. It was empowering. 

"I'm going to cum, baby" he warned me, biting his lip as he watched his cock disappear into my mouth over and over again while I sucked him off. "Swallow for me sexy girl" he nearly whispered, his fingers trembling against my scalp as I picked up the pace, his cock throbbing and twitching in my mouth. 

When he came he tensed and shoved his cock to the back of my throat. I hadn't been prepared for that, and nearly gagged on his cum as he shot the hot, salty evidence of my success into my mouth and fucked my lips. I moaned and swallowed for him, noting that it seemed to feel good for him when I swallowed around his cock, earning more hot groans and growls from him as he got off in my mouth. 

When he was done, he pulled out, growling like an animal as he kissed me hard, his dominance turning me on and making me shake withe desire for him. "Good girl" he praised me, running his hand up under my skirt and abruptly ripping my panties off of me. I gasped and yelped and he grinned, earning a smile from me as he gently pushed me down on the couch. "You're turn, Sammy" he husked, pushing me down on the couch and gripping my hips, pulling my ass to the edge as I leaned back into it. 

I moaned and tensed as he started laying teasing, tantalizing little kisses against the sensitive skin of my inner thighs. I could feel his breath on my clit and the sensation had me squirming and clenching up around nothing as I anticipated what he was planning to do to me. I couldn't wait. I worried I wouldn't be able to handle it, but I was too far gone.

"Has anyone ever eaten this sweet, juicy little pussy before, Sammy?" he asked, grinning impishly up at me, knowing the answer, but seeming to like the idea of hearing me tell him no. 

"No" I said softly, gasping and arching my back as he pushed one and then two fingers up into my pussy, fucking me on them slowly as he sucked on the flesh of my inner thigh, his thumb brushing back and forth over my clit as he worked me. 

"Do you want me to do the honors, sexy girl?" he teased, resting his cheek against my thigh as he fucked me a little harder on his fingers, already driving me closer and closer to my orgasm. 

"Yes" I breathed out. "Please" I whimpered, moaning loudly as he buried his face in my pussy in the next second, his skilled tongue lapping at my clit and folds as he continued to pound his long, slightly rough fingers in and out of my pussy. 

"So fucking sweet and tight, Sammy...god...you have such a pretty little pussy" he murmured into my core, the vibrations from his words sending shocks up and down my spine as I gently tugged on his hair, rocking my hips into his face as he ate me.

"Jackson!" I moaned out, closing my eyes and gasping as my pussy clenched up around his fingers while he fucked me on them. 

"Come on, baby...cum for me" he growled out, looking up into my face as he fucked me harder on his fingers, going back down and sucking on my clit while he curled them inside of me. 

That did it. I tensed and cried out in pleasure over and over again, closing my legs around his head as he continued to fuck me with his fingers and suck on my clit while I came. It was so good I didn't think I was ever coming down, and then I gasped and nearly screamed as I came again, his growls of triumph as he gripped my ass to hold me still turning me on even more as this second orgasm ripped through me. 

When he pulled off of me I collapsed back onto the couch, panting and completely fucked out. I'd never had that kind of pleasure before. It was so intense....I closed my eyes and smiled as I felt him sit down beside me, pulling me into his chest and kissing my hair softly while I came down. 

"Oh my god, Jackson" I said softly, the appreciation in my voice unmistakable. He laughed and squeezed me gently, kissing my forehead. 

"I'm glad you had a good time, too" he said softly, his voice warm and fond as he just held me in the after-glow. 

"Is it always like this?" I asked, looking up into his face. 

His eyes clouded with some emotion I couldn't read and then he smiled that smile of his that I loved again and kissed my lips. "You should get to bed, Sammy...let me help you" he said standing and lifting me in his arms like I didn't weigh an ounce. 

"You don't have to do that" I said, trying to get him to put me down, but he just kept walking.

"Don't be silly. I just exhausted you. It's the gentlemanly thing to do" he teased, making me giggle drunkenly as he pushed into my room and laid me down on my bed. 

"Thank you" I said, grinning up at him as he kissed me one more time and then straightened up and headed for the door. 

"My pleasure" he said with wink, chuckling quietly as I laughed. 

I closed my eyes as the door clicked closed, falling asleep almost instantly, his warm eyes in my head as he'd smiled at me before he left. 


	7. Giving In

**_Jackson's POV:_ **

God, what was _wrong_ with me?! Why couldn't I stop thinking about her?! Sammy was constantly on my mind, and all I ever seemed to want to do lately was be with her...touch her, kiss her...this was _ridiculous_. She was a hot girl, but _what the hell?_ I'd been with lots of hot girls.

I shook my head as I paced the carpet in my bedroom, trying hard not to go and get Sammy and take her to bed with me. I wanted to, there was no fucking denying that. It wasn't just that she was beautiful and sexy, a few of the harem girls I'd trained for my fuck-nut brother were on par with her...she was just so... _sweet_. I got the feeling that she hadn't been treated very well by her parents, and then Sehun had basically made her feel like a cave troll.

I clenched my jaw at the thought, wanting to punch him in his fucking jaw every time the thought of the way he'd treated her popped into my head. Fuck, and her _parents_? Assholes. It honestly seemed like they'd just had her so they could have some small chance of getting into the palace social circle. I wished I could have been there to protect her from them. 

_Jesus!_ _Protect her?!_ She wasn't mine. She was going to marry Sehun, and have his kids, and then I'd... _what would I do?_....

I hated the way I cringed inwardly at the thought of my - of _Sammy_ , with anyone else. I couldn't seem to help it though. I grinned a little as I thought about how happy she'd been on that horseback ride we'd taken earlier today, and how sweet and soft she'd looked when I'd put her to bed. 

_What the hell?_ Why was I thinking about her like this? Sure, it was normal for a guy to think about girls he'd done sexual things with, but I found myself thinking about _her_ as a person. I found myself thinking about her pretty eyes and the cute little dimple that popped out in her left cheek when she smiled at me...

I shivered as I got hard in my pants, thinking about her body. She was so soft and willing...and the sounds she'd made while I ate her pussy earlier had been so amazing... _fuck_ , if I hadn't just cum, I might have gotten off while she came on my face, it was that good. 

I growled and locked my jaw, unable to stop reliving the way her little mouth had felt around my cock...she'd been _amazing_ , and most of it had been natural and instinctual. She hadn't needed much coaching at all. I couldn't _imagine_ what Sehun found lacking in this girl. 

I sighed in frustration and leaned against the wall, tapping my foot anxiously. She was prone to anxiety...probably because she had such low fucking self-esteem thanks to her _asshole_ parents...maybe Sehun had made her nervous? I shook my head and rolled my eyes in irritation at the thought. I could see him doing that. He probably had just ordered her to do whatever, and then hadn't given a shit if she was comfortable. That was Sehun though...he was a selfish ass when it came to women. 

_Wasn't I?_ I mean...I'd always gotten my partner off, it was just courteous, but none of the women I'd slept with had really meant anything to me. I hadn't thought about them afterwards the way that Sammy seemed to haunt my thoughts. I hadn't seemed to _need_ to have them the way I did her. 

I'd almost gone too far with her earlier. It had taken all of my self control to leave her there in her bed. She'd been exhausted, but I'd wanted to be inside of her so badly that I'd almost cracked. I wasn't supposed to sleep with her. I knew that... _but I wanted to_. I wanted to sink into her tight little virgin pussy and make her cum on my cock in a way that was almost enough to drive me insane. 

My breath caught a little as a new thought occurred to me. _Was it really so wrong for me to show her what sex was like?_ I mean...it _was_ my job to teach her things...Also, Sammy was a _sweet_ girl, nothing like those trashy sluts that filled the harem. She was sensitive and soft...she deserved for her first time to be special...to be with someone who cared about her and would be gentle and make it good for her.

 _Fuck!_ _Cared_ about her? _Did I?_ I swallowed hard and ran my hand through my hair for what felt like the 300th time since I'd left her in her room. The answer scared me. I didn't know what I was going to do. 

_What was I going to do?_

________________________________________________________________________________

**_Sammy's POV:_ **

I yawned quietly as I walked down into the main kitchen area and poured myself some coffee, gazing out the window that overlooked the horse pastures a couple hundred feet behind the guest house. It was very pretty, and I loved the animals. 

I smiled a little as the warm sunlight slanted in the window and bathed my face as I gazed out. This had kind of become my morning routine. I didn't know what Jackson did at night after he was done with me, but it seemed like he usually wasn't around or awake until a little bit later in the day. That was fine, though. I kind of enjoyed the soli-

I was brought out of my thoughts and nearly spilled my coffee as Jackson's arms slid around me and he pulled me into his chest. I sighed and leaned back, surprised, but pleased that he was here. He just rested his chin on the top of my head and held me...he'd never done this before, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. I liked everything with Jackson. It was like...I _craved_ him, when he wasn't around. 

"Good morning" he said softly, bending his head down and laying soft kisses against my ear. I shivered and giggled a little, getting turned on just by the simple little things he was doing. That was all it took for me, though. He was just so sexy, and warm...I liked his company, and I wanted his touch. I wanted him in general, and I was finding it harder and harder to care if it was wrong. Sehun had been a dick, and then he'd sent me to Jackson. It wasn't like I'd _sought_ this out on my own, or something. 

"You ok?" he asked quietly, nuzzling my neck, his strong arms, flexing a little as he squeezed me gently, clearly sensing my inner turmoil. I smiled and took a deep breath, relaxing and just enjoying him. I didn't want to think of Sehun, right now. 

"I'm good" I said quietly, craning my neck as he gently moved my hair, taking advantage of the better access to kiss and suck on the flesh of my neck. 

"You're trembling" he observed, his voice pleased, doing that sexy, husky thing he was so good at, in my ear. 

"Well...you are..." I whimpered softly as he gently ran his palms all over my abdomen under my shirt while he continued to tease me with his lips on my neck. 

"What am I doing, Sammy?" he teased, nipping gently at my neck and chuckling when I whimpered in pleasure at the sensation, soaking my panties and breathing a little heavier as he touched me. "Am I turning you on, sexy girl?" he asked, his voice seductive and low in my ear. "I couldn't stop thinking about you all night..." he confessed, his words lighting me on fire and flattering me. 

He couldn't stop thinking about _me_? _Really?_ I wanted to giggle like a silly school girl at the knowledge. He wasn't ever off of my mind, either. 

"I dreamed about you last night" I blurted out, hating the way my voice broke as I spoke, and feeling stupid for my idiotic confession. 

"You did?" he asked, dipping his finger tips teasingly under the elastic of my sleep shorts, but not going any farther as he breathed into my ear, chuckling at the way I squirmed. I could feel how hard he was in his pants, his bulge rubbing against my ass as he held me against the sink, the sunlight bathing us in warmth. 

"It was just..stupid. Forget about it" I nearly whispered, moaning softly as he ghosted a hand up farther under my shirt to my breasts, messaging and squeezing them while he kissed and sucked on my neck. 

"Tell me what you dreamed about, baby..." he encouraged, sounding turned on and delicious and so convincing I couldn't stand it. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, leaning my head back against against him as he held me tight to his body, kissing my hair while he messaged my breasts. 

"I...I don't remember much...b-but you..." I whimpered as he gently bucked his hips into me, making me wish there weren't so many layers of clothing between our bodies. 

"Was I touching you, sexy girl?" he teased, chuckling when I moaned as he slid the hand that wasn't on my breasts down into my shorts, rubbing and messaging my dripping wet pussy through my panties. "Did I eat your pussy again, Sammy?" he teased, his words making me moan and shake as much as the expert way he was touching me. 

"Jackson...I..." I couldn't form a complete sentence through my trembling and need for him. 

"What did I do, Sammy?" he insisted, rubbing my nipples down while his hand slipped inside of my panties, playing in my wetness as he messaged my clit. "Did I pin you down in your bed?" he asked, grinding his hardness into my ass a little more firmly for emphasis. "Did I push your sexy little legs apart?" he asked, circling my entrance with his fingers in a way that had me moaning and clenching up around nothing. He kissed my temple and then my cheek, before gently nipping at my earlobe, his breath in my ear. "Did I fill you up, baby? Did I stretch this wet little pussy around my cock and fuck you, sexy girl? Did you cum for me?" he demanded, sounding as turned on as I was. 

The fact was, that yes. I'd dreamed he'd taken me to bed and fucked me hard. I'd woken up in the middle of the night because I'd cum in my panties and my orgasm had woken me up. There weren't words for how badly I wanted him. I wished desperately that he'd stop teasing me. 

"Well?Did I?" he asked again, demanding now, needing to hear my answer. What the hell. What did I have to loose?

"Yes, Jackson...all of that...make it real" I pleaded, turning in his arms and desperately kissing him, not caring about anything else, asking for what I wanted again. What I _desperately_ needed, right now.

It took him a beat to kiss me back, surprised at my uncharacteristic aggression. He growled into the kiss and took the lead, clearly turned on by my neediness and kissing me hard as he walked backwards with me, leading me beyond the kitchen and down a hallway that I hadn't been in before. I didn't care. All I wanted was him. I was single minded in my need, right now. 

He released me long enough to open a door, and we were in his bedroom. He smiled at me, the smile I loved, and held me at arms' length for a beat, looking into my eyes. "We don't have to do this, you know...I want you to be sure" he said quietly, looking strained, like it was taking all he had in him not to launch himself at me again. 

I was touched that he was being so considerate...most guys wouldn't. Most guys wouldn't care...shit...Sehun wouldn't. Sehun...I bit my lip as I thought about my future husband. Fuck Sehun. Fuck my parents. I would be the dutiful daughter and wife some other day...today, this moment, was for me. I smiled a little as I leaned back in and kissed Jackson, loving the sigh of pleasure that he breathed out as our lips met. 

"I want you, Jackson" I said quietly, trembling in his arms as I pulled away enough to really look at his handsome face. When he didn't respond, I almost pulled away, wondering if maybe he was having second thoughts. 

Before I could go into my normal spiral of self-doubt or get anxious, he was kissing me again, gently tugging my sleep shirt over my head and then reaching around to unclip my bra, letting it fall to the ground between us as he walked me over and gently pushed me down on the bed, ditching his t-shirt as he leaned over me, kissing and sucking on the flesh of my breasts, teasing my nipples with his lip and tongue. 

I moaned and arched into his lips as he worked my shorts and panties down over my hips, squirming and helping him take them off of me. "God, you're so fucking beautiful" he growled out, ditching his sweat pants and slipping down into bed with me, as naked as I was. 

He pulled me in and kissed me again, slapping and gripping my ass as he ground his naked cock into my tummy, making me moan and gasp as he kissed me hard, his tongue in my mouth. It was such a turn on how much he seemed to need me, too. I could feel his cock leaking against my skin as he pushed me gently over on my back, sitting up and gently spreading my legs to lay between them as he gripped and messaged my breasts, kissing them and gently nipping at my nipples. 

"Jackson!" I moaned, arching my back, lost in the pleasure he was giving me, squirming around on the bed under him as he touched and kissed me. This was the most exquisite torture, and I moaned and gasped, running my fingers through his hair as I soaked my inner thighs, wishing desperately for friction as his hot growls of arousal filled the air of his bedroom.

"Jesus...so sexy and soft...are you ready, Sammy?" he asked, pulling back to look at me as he bit his lip in a sexy way, his eyes hot with his need for me. 

I grinned and nodded, licking my lips as my eyes wandered the sexy planes of muscle that composed his chest and abdomen, his cock standing proudly erect as he rolled a condom over it. I couldn't believe I was lucky enough to get to have a man this sexy...but he was also a nice guy. Sehun was hot...but that was all he was. Jackson was...god...everything. 

"This might hurt a little" he warned me, leaning down and cradling my jaw in his free hand while he guided himself to my entrance, pushing into me slowly as I tried to relax against the sting of his cock stretching my walls. 

"J-jackson...it's too bi-big" I whimpered out, anxious as he got about half way inside of me. I didn't think he was going to fit. 

"Shh...shhh...baby...just relax for me, ok?" he reassured, grinning at me in a way that was completely comforting as he laid soft kisses against my lips, reaching down and rubbing my clit to help me relax enough to keep taking his size. 

I whimpered in pain and pleasure as he finally sunk all the way in, running his fingers through my hair and kissing me before sucking on my jaw and neck as he let me adjust to the foreign sensation of his cock deep inside of me. I couldn't believe how good it felt. It hurt a little, sure, but this was...I'd never felt this close to another human being in my life. 

"Jackson..." I moaned softly, running my palms over his muscular back as he kissed and sucked on my neck, moving slowly and gently in and out of my pussy now as I stretched to accommodate him and relaxed, having much more pleasure then pain now. "It feels so good..." I praised him, loving the little chuckle and growl of appreciation my words earned me as he picked up the pace a little, fucking me harder and faster. 

"Oh, Sammy. Baby...I've dreamed about this, too" he murmured in my ear, my moans of pleasure filling the room as he rode me. "You're little pussy is so wet, baby...so tight and warm...jesus you feel so good around my cock, sexy girl" he growled in my ear, his words turning me on even more as he skillfully fucked my pussy, taking my virginity and driving me closer and closer to the edge of my orgasm. 

"Jackson!" I moaned out, arching my back as my pussy clenched up around his cock. "Jackson! Oh, my god!" I gasped, loving the sounds of pleasure and praise he made as he kissed me hard, pinning me down in the bed and pounding his big cock deep into me faster now, driving me over the edge and greedily swallowing my screams as I came around him while he kissed me. 

"Fuck! Yes, Sammy! Oh, god you're so fucking sexy!" he growled out, fucking me hard and fast through my orgasm, not letting me come down as he thrust deep inside of me and tensed, closing his eyes and burying his head in my neck as he throbbed and twitched inside of me while he got off. 

I was in bliss. Nobody had ever made me feel half as good as Jackson. I sighed and giggled as he pulled out, kissing me deeply before getting rid of the condom and coming back to bed, cuddling me into his chest. "That was so good, Sammy...god, you're so perfect" he sighed out into my hair, chuckling when I giggled again, feeling light and silly, off on an endorphin high. 

"I don't have a basis for comparison...but I definitely could get used to this" I teased, dissolving into a fit of laughter as he barked out a surprised laugh at my words and just caressed my body while he held me. 

"Lets' just...rest" he said softly, nuzzling my hair. 

_I was good with that..._


End file.
